1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an equipment enclosure, and more particularly to a tamper-resistant enclosure for electrical equipment, wherein water entry and unauthorized entry of wire-like members is obviated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment enclosures of a wide variety of types are well known. Generally, such enclosures prevent access to the equipment by unauthorized persons and provide protection of the equipment from environmental conditions. Certain types of equipment also require free ventilation thereof from the enclosure's exterior. Specifically, high-voltage electrical equipment, normally contained within a metal enclosure, often requires the free passage of air thereover to maintain the equipment dry. Moisture may be present within the enclosure by way of condensation on the electrical parts therewithin. For this and other reasons, some provision must be made for the free passage of air through the enclosure.
The venting scheme chosen should provide for free air passage through the enclosure and be both prevent the entry of small animals into the gear, and prevent vandals or other interlopers from inserting into the gear a variety of objects, such as sticks or elongated metal members. In either event, the vandal or animal may well severely damage the gear, as well as becoming severely, if not fatally, injured. A well-designed venting scheme for high-voltage electrical gear should prevent, as far as possible, the entry by animals and unauthorized persons, regardless of their determination and persistence.
Regardless of the efficacy of the venting scheme chosen, the enclosure must provide another protection for the high-voltage electrical gear within the enclosure. Specifically, the venting scheme chosen, must prevent the entry of water within the enclosure in any significant quantity. Of special concern is wind- or storm-driven rain. Water entry, in any quantity, into the enclosure not only can lead to accelerated corrosion of metallic parts therewithin, but can also initiate or accelerate dielectric breakdown between the various parts within the enclosure. Accordingly, a second requirement for whatever venting scheme is chosen is the prevention of water entry in any quantity thereinto.
A third requirement for any enclosure having a venting scheme is ease of construction, including the low cost thereof.
It is desirable, then, to provide a vented enclosure for high-voltage electrical gear which permits free ventilation through the enclosure, prevents unauthorized entry by vandals or rodents, prevents the entry of water into the interior in any great quantity, and is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.